Se détendre enfin
by ma lune
Summary: voilà la fic que j'ai écrit pour le fanzine n3 du monde du slash ! mikelinc un moment de détente après la fuite aucun spoilers


**voilà la fic que j'ai écrite pour le fanzine n°3 je tiens a dire que je n'avais pas vu les épisodes de la saison 2 quand je l'ai écrit ! lol **

* * *

_**Alors voilà avant que vous commenciez à lire je tiens à dire qu'il n'y a aucun spoiler dans cette fic. J'ai tout inventé et s'il s'avère que j'avais bien deviné, ne m'en voulez pas ! lol bonne lecture **_

Pairing : Linc Mike (attention Inceste)

Rating : euuh allez NC17

Ca se passe après le premier épisode de la saison 2

Bonne lecture !!!

Se détendre enfin…

Je plonge la tête sous l'eau. Tout est calme. Enfermé dans ce monde aquatique, je me croirais presque en sécurité.

Presque… je n'oublie pas que dehors, ils nous cherchent. Est-ce que Michael savait vraiment ce qu'il faisait en entrant à Fox River ?

Je me mets à sourire en pensant au ridicule de cette phrase : bien-sûr que Michael sait ce qu'il fait, il le sait continuellement.

Il a toujours été bien plus responsable et adulte que moi… Je dois avouer que je me suis trop souvent reposé sur mon petit frère.

Je commence à manquer d'air ; je remonte à la surface. La salle de bain de l'hôtel miteux où nous nous sommes réfugiés est remplie de buée.

Mon regard se pose sur le miroir devant moi et ce que j'y vois me ferait presque sursauter. J'ai vraiment l'air d'un évadé de prison…

Hier, après qu'on ait réussi à « lâcher » les autres fugitifs, nous avons roulé toute la nuit pour finir ici.

Quand j'ai refermé la porte sur nous, je me suis senti mal. D'abord parce que me retrouver de nouveau dans un espace clos ne me plaisait pas vraiment, mais aussi, surtout, parce que le regard de Michael m'a transpercé à ce moment là.

Je perds difficilement pieds en général, il m'en faut beaucoup pour être déstabilisé. Mais ce regard…

Encore troublé, je replonge ma tête sous l'eau. Elle était brûlante tout à l'heure, maintenant elle est à peine tiède. Combien de temps je suis resté là ?

Je perds la notion du temps. Il n'y a plus de maton pour dire quand manger, quand prendre ma douche, quand pisser ou marcher….

Le silence me gêne aussi : il est inquiétant. Une prison c'est toujours bruyant, même la nuit. Ici l'absence de bruit me pèse.

J'ouvre les yeux sous l'eau comme quand on le faisait, étant petits. Michael adorait ça, ça le faisait rire.

Je revois encore ses petites joues gonflées d'air et ses yeux m'implorant de faire des grimaces. Ce que je faisais toujours, je n'ai jamais pu lui résister. Il ressortait la tête de l'eau en hurlant de rire.

Je refais surface. C'était quand la dernière fois que je l'ai entendu rire ? Des siècles, peut-être plus :

« Linc, ça va ? »

Je n'ai même pas le temps de répondre, mon frère entre dans la salle de bains sans même frapper. Pourquoi le ferait-il, il ne l'a jamais fait…

Il fronce les sourcils, me regarde et ce regard me brûle :

« Depuis quand tu prends des bains ? »

Je reprends mes esprits et lui souris :

« Depuis que j'ai vu l'horreur des douches communes ! Tu as entendu parler de Ricardo Lofas ? Ce mec pesait au bas mot 200 kilos et était condamné à mort ! J'ai du prendre ma douche en même temps que lui pendant je ne sais pas combien de temps ! L'horreur ! Alors je crois que je vais laisser tomber les douches pendant un bout de temps ! »

Il me sourit. Pas un vrai sourire, pas un de ceux qui me donnent d'étranges frissons. Non un simple sourire, plein de remords peut-être. Il ouvre la bouche, je ne sais pas ce qu'il va dire mais je ne veux pas l'entendre :

« J'ai faim, tu as été chercher à manger ? »

Il se reprend et va au lavabo se passer de l'eau sur le visage :

« On ne doit pas se faire remarquer ! J'ai pris des trucs au distributeur du coin. »

« Génial ! Barre chocolatée, chips et conneries en tout genre. Depuis le temps que j'en rêve ! »

Il me fixe dans la glace et se retourne brusquement :

« Dépêche-toi de sortir de là, le repas va être froid ! »

Je souris à peine à sa plaisanterie qui est tout sauf drôle. Il sort et referme la porte derrière lui. Aussitôt, je replonge la tête sous l'eau. _Comment allons-nous nous en sortir ?_

Et je pense pas aux gens du FBI en me demandant ça.

Je sors de la baignoire et passe ma main sur mon crâne quasiment rasé. Dans le miroir, je vois mon reflet et cette lueur dans mes yeux qui est revenue…

Ca fait vraiment très longtemps que je ne me suis pas retrouvé aussi proche de Michael. Les sentiments étranges que je croyais morts depuis longtemps refont surface.

J'étais peut-être mieux au fond de ma cellule en fin compte. Au moins là bas, je ne pouvais pas lui faire de mal…

Il y a du bruit dans la pièce d'à côté. En temps normal, je ne l'aurais pas entendu, mais dans ce silence lugubre je n'entends que ça. Il marche, fait les cent pas, c'est toujours ce qu'il fait quand il réfléchit.

Je passe une serviette autour de mes hanches. Sans même me sécher, je sors de la salle de bain.

Mike s'arrête de marcher et me fixe. Un long moment, trop long, pourquoi reste-t-il à me regarder comme ça ?

A quoi est-ce qu'il peut bien penser ? Je me le suis toujours demandé. Je sais bien que son cerveau fonctionne plus vite, qu'il voit tout ce que nous nous rejetons, mais ça ne dit pas ce qu'il a dans la tête. Ca ne me dit pas ce à quoi il pense quand son regard est perdu dans le vide comme maintenant. Je claque des doigts, habitude que j'ai prise lorsque qu'il était enfant pour le faire revenir à la réalité :

« Mike, ça va ? »

Il secoue la tête :

« Ouais t'en fais pas, c'est juste… »

Je hoche la tête, je sais _c'est juste que j'étais perdu dans mes pensées…_

Il me montre le sachet posé sur l'un des lits jumeaux. Je m'installe sur le lit et attrape une barre chocolatée. Je la coupe en deux et lui tends sa part. Il me regarde sans bouger, toujours debout près du lit. C'est le même regard qu'hier. Le même regard que quand on s'est retrouvés pendant l'émeute : inquiet, soulagé, heureux mais si douloureux :

« Lincoln… »

Je lève la tête et attends la suite mais rien :

« Quoi ? »

Il secoue la tête :

« Rien, je suis fatigué ! »

Mon regard s'attarde sur mon frère qui fait tout pour l'éviter…

Quelque chose ne va pas, je le sais. Je secoue la tête. Bien-sûr que quelque chose ne va pas ! Il a sacrifié sa vie pour moi, il s'est fait enfermer et maintenant c'est un fugitif. J'ai toujours voulu le préserver, je voulais qu'il ait une vie meilleure, j'ai travaillé dur pour ça.

J'ai emprunté cet argent et tout ça pourquoi ? Pour le laisser gâcher sa vie pour moi ?

Incapable de rester en place, je me lève et attrape mon pantalon. Je le passe d'un geste vif et me dirige vers la porte en mettant ma chemise.

Michael attrape mon bras. Sa voix est trop forte quand il dit :

« Où tu vas, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

Je me dégage peut-être un peu trop brusquement :

« J'ai besoin de prendre l'air. »

La réaction de mon frère est excessive, la tension entre nous est palpable :

« Tu oublies que tu es recherché. »

« J'en ai besoin, Michael. »

« C'est trop dangereux ! »

Je détourne le regard et ouvre la porte, mais il me pousse contre le mur et la referme :

« Je ne te laisserais pas prendre ce risque ! »

Il me maintient contre le mur, plonge son regard plein de colère dans mes yeux :

« Je ne les laisserai pas te reprendre, Lincoln, je ne pourrai pas le supporter cette fois ! Arrête de jouer les égoïstes, pense à moi un peu ! »

Il me relâche et se détourne :

« Est-ce que tu te rends compte de ce que ça a été ces derniers temps pour moi ? Est-ce que tu imagines ce que j'ai ressenti quand je t'ai vu sur cette chaise… »

Il déglutit. Je sais qu'il retient ses larmes, il craque, c'est trop pour lui. Il a tenu le coup jusque là parce qu'il n'avait pas le choix…

Je me laisse glisser sur le sol. Appuyé contre le mur, je plonge ma tête dans mes mains jointes et murmure :

« Je suis désolé Mike ! Désolé de t'avoir entraîné là-dedans ! »

« Pourquoi tu t'excuses ? C'est à moi de le faire. Si tu n'avais pas emprunté cet argent… »

Je ne peux pas en entendre plus. Je me lève et m'approche de lui :

« J'ai fait ce que j'avais à faire pour assurer ton avenir… »

C'est idiot ce que je dis et je m'en rends bien compte :

« D'ailleurs, c'est une parfaite réussite, regarde ! »

Il me sourit. J'ai envie de le prendre dans mes bras. Est-ce que je peux ?

Le temps que je me pose la question, il s'éloigne :

« Je vais prendre une douche, je crois que j'en ai besoin aussi… »

Il entre dans la salle de bain et je soupire : quel idiot je suis ! Comme si c'était utile de se rejeter la faute.

Furieusement, je passe ma main sur mon crâne. Qu'est-ce que je vais lui dire quand il va sortir de là ?

Je m'assois sur le lit et attrape le morceau de barre au chocolat.

Je me détends. C'est étrange, mais j'avais oublié à quel point c'était bon. L'eau commence à couler dans la salle de bain et là, je ne sens même plus le goût de ce que je mange.

Mon frère est là, à quelques pas, nu…

J'ai chaud d'un coup. Est-ce que j'ai vraiment besoin de me demander pourquoi ?

Il faut que je trouve quelque chose pour me divertir. Mon regard tombe sur la télé, je l'allume…

Si mes yeux ont trouvé de quoi s'occuper, mes pensées, elles, dérivent de nouveau vers la salle de bains.

Ca fait des années, depuis la naissance de LJ en fait, que je tente de ne plus penser à ce que je ressens pour mon frère.

J'y étais arrivé et puis j'ai été enfermé. Et qu'y a-t-il d'autre à faire en prison à part penser ?

Je ferme les yeux un instant, espérant échapper aux idées qui me viennent en tête, mais c'est tout le contraire. L'image du corps nu de mon frère s'impose à mon esprit. Bizarrement il n'a pas de tatouage : je n'arrive pas à m'y faire.

Je n'arrive pas à croire tout ça en fait. Moi dehors, mon père vivant, mon frère hors-la-loi…

Lui qui n'a jamais volé un bonbon de sa vie. L'eau s'arrête de couler. J'ai chaud de nouveau quand je l'imagine passer la serviette sur son corps nu. Il faut vraiment que je me calme !

Mike sort de la salle de bain. Il a remis ses vêtements, mais des gouttes d'eau dégoulinent dans son cou…

Je le regarde et je ne sais plus quoi faire… Je le regarde, il me regarde et…

Et rien ! On a l'air de deux idiots à se regarder comme ça ! Il faudrait que je dise quelque chose, mais quoi ?

Qu'est-ce qu'on dit à son petit frère qui vient de vous sauver la vie et que vous venez d'imaginer en train de se caresser sous la douche ?

Si je n'étais pas si maître de mes émotions, j'aurais frémi rien qu'à ces mots. Le regard de Mike me quitte enfin et il se laisse tomber sur le lit à coté du mien. Il ferme les yeux.

Un instant, je m'imagine penché sur lui pour déposer mes lèvres sur les siennes. Mais comment je peux penser des choses pareilles ! Je m'en veux bien sûr. Est-ce qu'il aurait fait ce qu'il a fait s'il avait eu connaissance de mes pensées ?

« Linc ? »

« Ouais ? »

J'attends qu'il dise autre chose, mais rien ne vient. Pourquoi m'a-t-il appelé ? Quand il était petit, il faisait ça juste pour s'assurer que j'étais là. Je me mets à sourire :

« Je suis là ! »

« Je sais… »

Le silence s'installe. Il me paraît moins inquiétant que tout à l'heure, sa seule présence change tout.

Sans bouger, je lui tends de quoi manger, un paquet de chips. Il l'attrape mollement. Il est épuisé, je le sais, aussi bien physiquement que moralement. Depuis combien temps n'a-t-il a pas eu une vraie nuit de sommeil ?

Je l'observe plonger sa main dans le paquet de chips et les porter à ses lèvres.

Je ferais mieux de dormir :

« Je crois que je vais me coucher, je suis naze ! »

Il hoche la tête sans me regarder. Je m'allonge et m'endors…

Il y a un poids sur ma poitrine. Je me réveille, je tente de bouger mais je ne peux pas. J'ouvre les yeux. Michael est contre moi, tout contre moi. Vu la taille du lit une place, il est bien obligé d'être tout contre moi…

Que fait-il là ?

C'est si agréable de l'avoir comme ça, tout près. J'ai tellement envie de passer ma main sur sa joue. Il a l'air si détendu, comme s'il n'avait attendu que mes bras pour dormir paisiblement.

Mon bras gauche est engourdi mais je ne veux pas bouger, je veux profiter de lui au maximum. Sans que je m'en rende compte, mes lèvres se posent sur son front. Il se réveille, ouvre les yeux doucement et plonge son regard dans le mien. La voix éraillée, il murmure :

« Bonjour… »

« Bonjour petit frère. La dernière fois que tu t'es glissé dans mon lit, tu avais 10 ans et tu venais de faire un cauchemar. »

« Là, c'est toi qui a fait un cauchemar. »

Je fronce les sourcils. Moi ?

« Tu ne te souviens pas ? »

Je secoue la tête. J'ai du encore rêver de la chaise. Il me regarde. Qu'attend-t-il pour se lever ? Il ne bouge pas…

S'il ne le fait pas maintenant, je crois que je vais faire une bêtise, comme fondre sur ses lèvres par exemple.

Je mets quelques secondes à réaliser que c'est lui qui m'embrasse. Il vient de poser ses lèvres contre les miennes.

Mon cœur se met à battre si vite ! Jamais il n'a battu comme ça, même quand ils m'ont installé sur la chaise, même quand j'ai cru ma dernière heure arrivée.

La langue de mon petit frère passe la barrière de mes lèvres. Je profite de ce moment de pur bonheur, sans penser aux conséquences.

Tellement de sensations passent dans ce simple baiser. Et puis Michael semble reprendre ses esprits, comme s'il se rendait compte que ses mains étaient posées sur ma nuque, que ses lèvres étaient sur les miennes et que sa langue explorait avidement ma bouche.

Il se relève vivement, arrachant ses lèvres aux miennes. Je me rends compte alors vraiment de ce qui vient de se passer.

Que doit-il penser ? Il doit s'en vouloir, il doit être perdu. Je l'attrape par la nuque et le ramène vers moi.

Il se blottit contre moi, enfoui son visage dans ma chemise et respire lentement.

Le temps passe mais je n'ai pas envie de bouger. Le sentir contre moi après qu'il ait eu le cran de m'embrasser est grisant.

Il en a peut-être autant rêvé que moi…

Je rassemble mon courage pour relever son menton et l'embrasser à mon tour.

Si le baiser de tout à l'heure était doux, celui-ci est sauvage. J'ai tellement envie de le sentir à nouveau tout près de moi !

Avec impatience, je force le barrage de ses lèvres. Aussitôt, sa langue vient à la rencontre de la mienne.

C'est si doux, si fort que j'en gémirais presque…

Sans même que je m'en aperçoive, mes mains vont à la rencontre de son corps. Un instant, l'idée que tout va trop vite, que nous n'avons pas le droit de faire ça me traverse l'esprit mais je la chasse bien vite.

Nous sommes deux évadés de prison, je suis condamné à mort, mes pairs m'ont déjà jugé.

Mon frère détache ses lèvres des miennes un instant. Il enfouit son visage dans mon cou. Son souffle chaud sur ma nuque me donne des frissons.

Et quand il y dépose ses lèvres doucement, amoureusement, je me sens bien, enfin à ma place. Comme si ces années à repousser tout le monde s'effaçaient. Je ferme les yeux. Est-ce que c'est ça que j'attendais ?

Toute ces années à me demander ce qui clochait chez moi, est-ce que c'était ça ? L'amour que je porte à mon frère est plus fort que ce qu'il ne devrait, je l'ai toujours su et lui aussi.

Même si nous n'en avons jamais parlé, nous n'avons jamais osé nous avouer la vérité. On ne peut plus vraiment éviter le sujet maintenant. Mais qu'est-ce que je vais lui dire, moi qui n'ait jamais aimé parler de sentiments. Qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir lui dire ? Et lui, que pense-t-il ?

Je suppose qu'il se pose les mêmes questions. Je devrais peut-être faire le premier pas, pour une fois. La voix rauque, éraillée par le doute et le désir, je murmure à peine :

« Comment est-ce que tout peut changer en à peine cinq minutes ? »

Il relève juste un peu la tête pour me fixer :

« Ca fait longtemps, je pense, que ça a changé. Mais on ne voulait pas le voir, c'est tout ! »

« Et maintenant ? »

« Maintenant… »

« Est-ce qu'on doit faire comme s'il ne s'était rien passé ? »

Il fronce les sourcils et j'ai envie de rire. Il me plait comme ça. Je devrais peut-être le lui dire. Il faudrait que j'en aie le cran…

« Je n'en ai pas envie Linc. C'est trop tard de toutes façons. Ni toi ni moi n'avons jamais su faire semblant. Tu sais toujours ce que je pense et je peux lire en toi. Alors… »

« Alors, pourquoi oublier ? »

Un sourire naît sur ses lèvres. C'est sûrement ce sourire qui lui a valut son surnom de gueule d'ange :

« Linc ? »

« Mmm ? »

Il se relève et dépose un baiser furtif sur mes lèvres :

« Qu'est-ce qui va se passer maintenant ? »

Je me mets à rire :

« Tu me demandes ça à moi ? C'est toi le génie. Toi, dis-moi ce qui va se passer. »

Il se relève vivement :

« Déjà on va quitter le pays ! »

Il parle un peu plus vite, tout en ramassant ses affaires :

« Ensuite, une fois qu'on sera en sécurité loin d'ici, je ferai en sorte… »

Il me fixe intensément comme pour s'assurer que je croie ce qu'il dit :

« Je sais pas encore comment, de sortir LJ du pétrin dans lequel il est ! Et là, là… »

Il soupire, j'attrape sa main et le ramène contre moi. Ca fait quoi ? Une minute qu'il est debout et mon corps réclame déjà sa présence. Il se blottit de nouveau contre moi, comme si ça avait toujours été sa place.

Je me penche sur lui et souffle à son oreille :

« Merci Michael ! »

Il relève les yeux et me regarde, surpris. Comment peut-il l'être :

« Merci de tout ce que tu as fait pour moi ! »

« Mais je n'avais pas le choix, je ne pouvais pas te laisser mourir. Tu es mon frère… »

_Je t'aime…_Est-ce qu'il va le dire ? J'attends mais non, il ne prononce pas ces mots. Pourquoi le ferait-il, je les ai déjà entendus. Je dépose un baiser sur son front.

Je frissonne quand l'une de ses mains se glisse sous ma chemise. Ses yeux sont fermés, est-ce qu'il se rend compte de ce qu'il fait ?

Je devrais arrêter de poser cette question stupide. Mon cœur manque un battement quand je pense à ce qui se passerait si nous faisions l'amour. J'ai chaud d'un coup.

Je sais pour l'avoir entendu me raconter ses expériences sexuelles étant ado que l'inhibition latente rend ces moment de plaisir plus intenses plus forts. Que se passerait-il si nous le faisions vraiment ? Ressentirait-il mes mains sur lui à chaque seconde. Serait-il…

« Linc ? »

Je secoue la tête pour chasser mes pensées :

« Ouais ? »

Il me regarde comme s'il avait compris ce à quoi je pensais. Son regard est brûlant. Il fond avidement sur mes lèvres, sa main explore mon torse, sa langue cherche la mienne.

Je pose ma main sur sa nuque pour l'attirer un peu plus à moi. Il glisse une de ses jambes entre les miennes. Mais tout va trop vite, on ne peut pas…

_Oh si, on peut… _C'est tout ce qui me vient à l'esprit quand sa main descend un peu plus bas sur mon corps.

Il veut me rendre fou. Comme si je ne l'étais pas déjà assez !

Je suis recherché par la moitié du pays et je suis là, à embrasser mon propre frère.

Il y a si longtemps que je n'ai pas connu de telles sensations. Je sens le désir s'insinuer en moi. Je sais bien ce qui va se passer s'il continue. Ca fait je ne sais plus combien de temps que je n'ai pas eu de relation…

Il quitte mes lèvres pour m'embrasser dans le cou, comme il l'a fait tout à l'heure, mais il ne s'arrête pas à un seul baiser. Sa langue goûte ma peau.

Je ferme les yeux, je sens que je ne vais pas résister longtemps. C'est trop tard même, mon érection naissante se presse contre la cuisse qu'il a glissée entre mes jambes.

Ca ne semble pas le choquer. En même temps, c'est lui qui l'a cherché. Je l'attrape par les épaules et le couche sur le lit. A mon tour à présent. Je plonge mon regard dans le sien et glisse ma main sur son corps. Il ferme les yeux, il tente de se contrôler, je le sais. J'ouvre légèrement sa chemise et dépose mes lèvres sur sa peau que je viens de dévoiler à la naissance du tatouage. Il se laisse faire alors je continue. J'enlève un autre bouton et dépose un baiser juste sur l'épée que tient le diable. Encore un bouton et un baiser sur les ailes de l'ange, un bouton un baiser. Je ne m'arrête que lorsque sa chemise est ouverte. Je contemple ce tatouage qui me fascine. Du doigt, je suis les plans. Il frisonne, il est chatouilleux, je le sais.

Je remonte pour l'embrasser, un baiser brûlant, plein de passion…

Et nous revenons brutalement à la réalité quand des cris se font entendre dans le couloir. Inquiet, je me lève et vais voir par la fenêtre ce qui se passe. Je soulève le rideau légèrement et mon sang se glace dans mes veines. Des hommes en costumes et d'autres avec des gilets pare-balles sont entrés dans la chambre voisine. Quand je me retourne vers Mike, je n'ai pas besoin de dire un mot. Il me fait signe.

Il prend nos sacs et m'entraîne vers la porte de derrière. Je n'ose pas parler, mais je ne vois pas comment ça va nous aider. Les Fédéraux sont sûrement partout. Il sort, vérifie que la voie est libre et m'entraîne au pas de course dans les escaliers, vers les sous-sols. Un homme armé est posté devant la voiture qui nous a conduite ici. Cette fois c'est fini, on ne pourra pas s'en sortir. La seule pensée qui me vient à l'esprit, c'est que s'ils nous attrapent, on ne se reverra probablement jamais. Ils sont idiots, oui, mais pas assez pour nous remettre à Fox River, pas assez pour nous laisser dans la même prison…

L'agent du FBI ne nous a pas vu. Il observe ses collègues entrer dans la chambre qu'on occupait il y a quelques minutes à peine…

Mike continue d'avancer. Il descend de plus en plus vite. J'accélère et me cogne contre lui quand il s'arrête devant une porte… Nous sommes coincés.

Il sort une clé de mon sac à dos. Si la situation n'était pas si grave, je me mettrais à sourire. Il a tout prévu, vraiment tout.

La porte s'ouvre sur un garage. Il se dirige d'un pas vif vers une voiture bleu foncé. Il ouvre la porte et s'installe au volant.

Je m'assois et le fixe alors qu'il démarre :

« Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose que tu n'as pas prévu, Mike ? »

Son regard devient plus dur :

« Oui Malone ! Ils n'auraient pas dû nous retrouver tout de suite. Je les ai noyés sous une montagne de pistes possibles… »

Il démarre, prend une sortie. Nous passons à quelques mètres des Fédéraux. De dos, je reconnais Malone. Il semble pester contre l'homme qui a mené l'assaut.

« Comment nous a-t-il trouvés ? Ca fait deux fois ! »

Mike serre les dents et prend une autre rue :

« L'inhibition latente… »

« Quoi, tu crois qu'il en est atteint ? »

Il hoche la tête mais ne me répond pas. Il surveille son rétroviseur, nous ne sommes pas suivis. Je recommence à respirer normalement. Il tourne dans une rue, il sait apparemment bien où il va :

« Donc, on fait quoi maintenant ? »

« Il ne m'aura pas ! Je ne vais pas abandonner maintenant, certainement pas après ce qui s'est passé ce matin… »

Je pose ma main sur sa nuque et lui souris :

« On y arrivera ! Après tout, si tu as pu faire sortir 8 mecs d'une prison d'état… »

Il se met à sourire :

« Tu n'échapperas pas au magasin de pêche, Lincoln… »

Il plonge son regard dans le mien et me sourit :

« C'est tout ce que je veux, Mike, passer le reste de ma vie sur une plage avec toi et LJ… »

Il fixe de nouveau la route. Voilà, ce moment de pur délice que nous venons de partager est terminé et je ne pense pas que nous en aurons d'autres, du moins pas avant longtemps.

Mais je suis libre maintenant et je sais que c'est ce qu'il veut aussi, alors j'attendrai…

FIN

Voilà c'est fini j'espère que vous avez aimé bisous lune


End file.
